Lluvia
by Kissiee
Summary: Esa suave lluvia tenía un olor especial. El olor de unas lágrimas que no se iban a secar fácilmente, como si el cielo estuviese llorando por ella, a pesar de que ella no lloraba. One-Shot.


**LLUVIA.**

Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el sonido de la lluvia. Ni siquiera sentía como ella misma se mojaba. Esa lluvia la estaba congelando, pero a ella no le importaba. Aquellas pequeñas gotas de agua salada eran lo único que caía de aquel cielo gris, sin vida, del cual ni siquiera se podía distinguir el principio y el final de cada nube. A penas había gente a su alrededor y sabía que para ellos aquella lluvia no era especial. En cambio para ella sí. Esa suave lluvia tenía un olor especial. El olor de unas lágrimas que no se iban a secar fácilmente, como si el cielo estuviese llorando por ella, a pesar de que ella no lloraba. Ya no.

Le apareció una imagen en la cabeza. Un chico con unos ojos marrones claros que parecían iluminar todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Aquel que conoció cuando acababa de entrar a secundaria y que se había convertido en la persona que más amaba.

Una canción triste y antigua, de la cual casi ni se acordaba, comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. Un chico y una chica, ambos de unos doce años la cantaban juntos, bajo la lluvia, cogidos de la mano. Los dos llevaban chubasqueros. Parecían felices y se miraban el uno al otro de vez en cuando. "Se quieren" pensó la joven, mientras una triste sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. A pesar de que el chico y la chica estaban ya lejos, esa suave canción seguía resonando en su cabeza, como hacía ya mucho tiempo. Poco después un recuerdo se asomó en su cabeza. Un frágil recuerdo que ni ella misma reconocía vagaba por su mente como si fuese de papel tirado, sin rumbo fijo. Eran ellos, cantando esa dulce canción, un par de años antes, pero sin tanto amor, solo como amigos. Le entraron ganas de reírse a carcajadas a causa de la situación que estaban viviendo. Menuda ironía…

Pensó en su mayor sueño, que estaba casi marchito. Rogó a ese cielo gris que lo llevase lejos, a un lugar que ni ella misma conocía, antes de que se marchitara completamente. Dudaba mucho de que sobreviviera a penas un par de semanas más. Sabía que, al igual que su corazón, ese sueño jamás se curaría y se haría realidad. Tampoco lo iba a intentar. "Menuda perdida de tiempo" Pensó. Él era feliz sin ella. Ella no era feliz sin él. Era complicado para ella verle sonreír cuando otra persona era la causante de esa sonrisa. Iba a soportarlo, porque ella no era una persona débil, pero aún así dolía. No habían pasado ni cinco días fuera, en ese tiempo extraño, intentando conseguir que Nobunaga les hiciera caso. En esos escasos días él se había enamorado de aquella chica sencilla y amable, de delicada apariencia y sonrisa entrañable. No le podía echar en cara nada, porque sabía que el suyo era un amor no correspondido. También sabía que, por muy harta que estuviese de ello, ella era la que lo buscaría en cuanto lo echase de menos. Podía parecer incluso tonta, pero tenía un corazón de oro envidiable. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas. Le iba a ser imposible vencer a Okatsu, por lo que pensó seriamente en rendirse.

Estornudó, mientras un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sintió el frío en sus huesos y se abrazó a si misma, intentando darse calor. De repente, escuchó una voz preocupada detrás suyo. No paraba de repetir su nombre, así que la chica se giró lentamente. Ahí estaba. El chico por el cual lo estaba pasando así de mal. Sonrío, mientras otro escalofrío la recorría, haciéndola temblar.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has salido sola a casa sin paraguas? ¡Puedes enfermar a causa de la lluvia! —exclamó Shindou visiblemente preocupado, mientras le ponía su chaqueta a Akane y la tapaba con su paraguas. La chica no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

—Yo… Tengo un poco de prisa así que… —Akane no sabía que excusa poner. Estaba sonrojada y las manos le temblaban a causa del frío.

—Bueno, no importa. Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿te parece? —preguntó Shindou con una sonrisa.

—No importa… Esta cerca, llegaré en seguida, no se preocupe, Shindou-san —. Dijo Akane, comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa. Shindou la siguió, mientras dejaba de llover.

—¿Shindou-san? ¿Qué ha sucedido con el "Shin-sama"? —bromeó el chico un tanto extrañado. Hubo un silencio largo, que se extendió hasta que la chica llegó a casa.

—Nada, simplemente… Creí que no le gustaba… —dijo Akane, sacando las llaves de su hogar.

—No me molesta —.Confesó el joven sonriendo —. De echo, me gusta mucho. Siéntete libre de llamarme así.

Dicho esto, el joven se despidió haciendo ademán con la mano. La chica se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. El sol comenzó a aparecer en el cielo, disipando las nubes.

"Como quieres que me rinda…" Comenzó a pensar Akane, mientras entraba en su casa. "…si con una sonrisa eres capaz de iluminar un día tan oscuro como este".

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora:** Sí, ya sé, llevo mucho sin escribir algo como esto, pero realmente me moría de ganas. Bien, este fic, originalmente, iba a ser un fic EndAki, pero, al ver la saga de Nobunaga en Chrono Stone, me dio la sensación de que poniendo a Akane y a Shindou como pareja quedaría mejor. Y creo que no me he equivocado (aunque yo soy más de ShindouxKirino, el cual no sé si se considera yaoi xD). Pues bien, no tengo nada más que añadir así que ¡Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendo! (Si ha sido así, os agradecería una review). ¡Hasta la próxima!

Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no me pertenece, así como ninguna de las sagas anteriores a esta. ¿ Creéis que si fuese mio, Kirino sería un chico?


End file.
